


Birthday fic for xxxWARGIRLxxx

by miss_murder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_murder/pseuds/miss_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I mixed up for my friend Emily's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for xxxWARGIRLxxx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxWARGIRLxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxxWARGIRLxxx).



> A birthday fic for my lovely friend. If any of you have a tumblr, go follow xxxWARGIRLxxx She's wonderful <3

Everyone had been acting so strangely, all day. Emily hadn’t really been expecting anything for her birthday, maybe a few small presents from the guys she was closest to, but in the Hetalia house, things were super busy all the time. And she really didn’t mind just letting the day pass in quiet serenity.

After lunch, when most of the countries had either finished with their work for the day or decided to do the rest later, Emily went up to Alfred in the kitchen. “Hey, Al,” she said cheerily, “wanna go to the skate park?”

The blond tensed. “I-I’d love to, but I have a buttload of work I still have to get done. S-sorry, Em, maybe tomorrow!” And he ran off. That was super strange. Al never stammered. But, she just shrugged it off and grabbed an apple from the fridge, going outside to the gardens.

She rounded the corner to the veranda and saw Yao and Feliciano stacking big brown boxes on the grass beside the structure. She grinned and ran over to them. “Hey, guys! Need any help?” Feli ran up to her before she got near the boxes.

"Ah ah ah, no, we’re okay, bella," he said somewhat nervously, glancing over his shoulder at the other country. "Maybe you should go inside, ve? We’re pretty busy."

"But if you’re busy, I can-" But Feli just pushed her back towards the house. Okay, that was definitely strange.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were no help either. They had gone into town to their studio for band practice, which Emily didn’t understand why they didn’t just practice at the house, since they were really good. Even Ludwig and Roderich were busy, shooing her out of the kitchen before she could find the source of a decadent smell.

Every person in the house had turned her away, and Emily felt alone. She frowned sadly and took her longboard outside, just following the streets without thinking of where she was going. No one wanted her around, so why should she try to find a reason to stay? That thought almost made her cry.

"Whatever," she grumbled to herself, eyes trained on the pavement rolling by. "They’re too busy, I don’t need to hang around. Tomorrow, they said. Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal."

She sighed and rolled into town, stopping at her favorite little bakery and buying herself a luxuriously tasty cupcake. She smiled and looked down at the box. “Happy birthday, Emily,” she murmured to herself, going outside to eat it.

The sun was warm, the streets were quiet, and everyone who passed by her smiled pleasantly. One little girl even stopped and let go of her mother’s hand to go up to Emily and tell her, with a wide grin, that she looked really pretty.  
Maybe it wasn’t turning out to be so bad of a birthday after all.

The sun was starting to dip over the skyline when she decided she better head home. She rode back to the house quickly and tucked her board under her arms, going for the front door.

But it was locked.

Emily groaned, thinking the boys thought it would be funny to lock her out and make her climb a tree to get in through her bedroom window. Again. She sighed and went through the side gate, fumbling with the latch in the partial darkness.

But when she rounded the corner, something caught her eye. Rose petals, scattered on the grass, fresh by the looks of them. What was going on..?   
Emily followed the path curiously, and was even more confused at what she found next.

Elizabeta and Lili, standing by the pool house. They grinned and pulled her inside, which had been transformed into some sort of dressing room.  
"No time for questions, just get changed!" The motherly woman ordered, shoving a pretty red dress at Emily and pushing her behind a screen. Still confused, she slid out of her jeans and t-shirt into the dress, also switching her sneakers for a pair of black patent leather flats she found waiting for her. When she emerged, Lili sighed happily.

"You look so beautiful," she cooed. Elizabeta grabbed her again and twisted her hair up into an elegant French twist, draping a gold pendant shaped like a lily around her neck.

Emily stomped her foot. “What’s going on here?!” She demanded. The girls just giggled and pushed her out into the night again, back onto the trail of rose petals. She frowned, but continued to follow.

She neared the corner of the yard by the veranda, sadly remembering earlier that afternoon. But this time, she saw golden light through the hedges, and talking… and was that a guitar playing? She rounded the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart skipped a beat.

The veranda had thousands of white Christmas lights strung around its skeletal frame, and tables and chairs were set up underneath it, all draped in blue and purple. One table off to the side was filled with brightly wrapped presents, and a massive cake dominated another. A small makeshift stage was set up at the far end, and right now Antonio was perched on a stool on in, strumming his guitar. And a banner over the stage confirmed her suspicions: it was all for her.

Antonio looked up and saw her standing shell-shocked at the edge of the bay of light and stopped playing. He smiled, and every other country there, including Elizabeta, Lili, and every other country who had turned her away that day turned to look at her, all smiling and dressed up just for the occasion. She blushed, feeling her eyes start to burn.

"Come on up here, bella," Antonio crooned, and a pathway carved through the people up to the stage for her. She climbed up with him and smiled shyly, wiping her eyes.

"We’re sorry that we couldn’t spend time with you today," Antonio apologized, gesturing to the small crowd. "But we had to prepare all this for you." Emily took a deep breath, trying not to cry from sheer joy. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?!" She was handed a microphone and she smiled brightly, still willing the tears to stop. Yet, they came. "It’s wonderful. More than I ever could expect for someone like me." The crowd started to shoot that down, exclaiming that she deserved every bit. "Thank you all so much. You are the best friends a girl could ever ask for." She smiled when they started to clap, and was helped down off the stage.

She cut her birthday cake, listened to the music set prepared by the Bad Touch Trio, including amazing covers of her favorite songs, opened her presents, then fell into her bed at nearly midnight. Yet, she was happy. More than happy. She felt that her heart might burst from all the love and bliss she’d felt that night, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face and ribbons tied into her hair


End file.
